


Give you ten pounds....

by FrickthatFrack



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff like no other fluff, Gen, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickthatFrack/pseuds/FrickthatFrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil realizes he's in love with Dan on the 1st January 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give you ten pounds....

It's the 1st January 2014 when Phil Lester realizes he is completely in love with his room mate. Okay so he's had the odd thought of 'Gosh he looks really good today' and little butterflies that flutter around his stomach for no reason when looking at Dan but it wasn't really until today that he realized 'Oh Fuck I'm in love with Dan Howell'

 

He wasn't really doing anything that could possibly contribute to him realizing such a massive thing. They were just sitting on their couch, both nursing headaches from drinking at a new years party they had been to. Phil looked over at Dan and 'BOOM so thats what those feelings are'. He must have sat there frozen for a good five minutes before quickly excusing himself. He just realized he was in love with his best friend, some alone time was needed.

 

Now Phil was sat in his bedroom staring at his wall, alternating between picturing what would happen if he told Dan and thinking up every possible way of hiding his feelings until he got them under control. No matter how many times Phil tried to reason with himself that 'confessing is a waste of time and you'll eventually grow out of it' part of him kept bringing forward scenario's in which he told Dan and Dan confessed his undying love for him and they rode off into the sunset together on a magical unicorn made of love and dillusional thinking.

 

He sits there until he's sick of his thoughts. And hungry. And he kind of needs to pee. Eventually his bodily needs win out and Phil very slowly drags himself to the bathroom, still deep in thought. He finishes doing his business and wonders if he could return to his room for another hour of over-analysed thinking however his stomach gives a loud growl putting that thought to an end.

 

Phil cautiously makes his way into the kitchen, hoping that Dan is either in his room or the lounge. Faith seems to be on his side and Phil finds the kitchen empty of distractingly gorgeous flat mates. He barely even notices what he's grabbing, working on autopilot. He's too deep in thought about other things. About Dan. Of course he's worried that Dan will find out and reject him and Phil will be so embarrassed that he'll have to move out and... he doesn't let his thoughts go further than that. If he did he'd start worrying about things like the Radio 1 show, the shop they've been working really hard on and the video game channel they've been sort of thinking about. But the thing is theres also a part of his brain thats hoping Dan will find out and he'll love Phil back and he lets his brain go further with that because those are nice thoughts. The thoughts of date nights and cuddling and um....other things.

 

 

He's half way through making a sandwich when he nearly has a heart attack from Dan yelling at him from the lounge. “Phiiiil! Will you please make me some tea?” He clutches his heart and tries to breathe. He hates how easily spooked he is. It takes a few moments of 'Breathe in, breathe out” for Phil to finally regain himself. Dan's yelling snapped him out of his thoughts and made him rejoin reality. Even though Phil had realized he was in love with Dan nothing had changed, Dan was still his flatmate, his lazy flatmate, and Phil was still Phil. He'd be okay. He'd get over it.

 

“Phiiiil!”

“Make your own tea you ... giraffe?”

“Great comeback Phil”

“Sarcasm isn't going to get you tea Dan”

“But Phil the kitchens so far away”

“But Dan the lounge is so far away”

“.... Touche”

 

Phil couldn't stop his grin and didn't want to. He continued making his sandwich, putting the kettle on as a second thought. Dan arrived into the kitchen and Phil's breath hitched a bit even though Dan looked exactly the same as he had this morning. He looked exactly the same but at the same time he didn't because this morning Dan was Phil's flatmate but now he's the person Phil's in love with and everything seems ... better. The way Dan's hair is slightly rumpled is adorable and kind of sexy, his eyes stand out and were they always that shade of brown? His shirts ridden up a bit from his infamous browsing position and Phil thinks the small bit of skin showing will be the death of him. It's like Dan this morning was at 480p and now he's at 1080pHD. It's a weird but really accurate way of summarizing it.

 

“Phil what even is that monstrosity?” Dan asks looking at Phil's sandwich on the counter. Since he had worked on autopilot it turned out to be a mess of peanut butter, ham and cheese. To make it worse it was on the type of seeded bread that Phil wasn't overly keen on. Phil didn't know how to explain the sandwich so he just shrugged. Dan looked warily at the food. “Give you ten pound to eat it” Dan dared him, shooting him a massive grin that left Phil stunned. Silence stretched for a tiny bit before Dan got a look of worry on his face. “You're being awfully quiet, you okay Phil?” Phil tried to hold it back. Seriously he did but he was never good a keeping secrets even if they were his own.

 

“I think I may be in love with you” He blurted out, he could feel his face colouring and Dan, well Dan just stared before he gave a lopsided grin. “Confessing your undying love isn't going to get you the ten pounds Phil. I want that horrific mess consumed before I hand you any of my money”

 

“You're an ass Dan Howell” Phil huffed, heart thudding in his chest but he was too annoyed to care. “I'm your ass” Dan replied with a wink. Phil felt happiness swell inside him and he moved forward, feeling bold and elated. “Give you ten pound to kiss me” Phil whispered.

 

At the end of the day Dan Howell was ten pounds richer.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. So first phanfic whaddya think?  
> I'm thinking of making a lil' series of called AmazingPhilVlogs in which Dan and Phil come out a year after this story is set because phil wants to start vlogging and they want to be honest with their audience. It would then continue as random snipets from vlogs (most of it dialogue) of just them being cute. Good idea?  
> Any ways thank you for reading please leave a comment or kudos if ya want.  
> Also follow me on tumblr: howellesterdefensesquad.tumblr.com


End file.
